The First Snow
by louiselane
Summary: Deleted Scene from "Amends". Willow and Oz enjoy the snow in Sunnydale.


**Title:** The First Snow  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Romance. Fluffy.  
**Couples:** Willow/Oz  
**Spoilers:** Amends  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Buffy, the Vampire Slayer or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Deleted Scene from "Amends". Willow and Oz enjoy the snow in Sunnydale.  
**A/N:** Thanks to Derek for beta for me. This is my first Willow/Oz fic. Written for BTVS Santa for willowkat.

Willow and Oz were lying in Willow's bed while were watching some of the videos Oz brought for them to watch when suddenly starts to snow. That obviously called their attention because never had snowed in Sunnydale before. Ever.

"Oh My God!" Willow cried with a grin all over her face. "It's snowing! It's a Hanukkah miracle!"

"I guess it is…" Oz replied with contentment looking at the window still surprised.

"You know what that means?" Willow asked with a cheerful smile. "We can go out and play in the snow in the morning. Do snow angels… snow fights…" Suddenly Willow stopped her speech after she noticed something. "Angel…"

"What?"

"I wonder how he was… Buffy was really worried about him. We spent half of the afternoon in the library with Giles doing a researching about his past. She was worried something was hunting him. Maybe the snow gave them some peace for one night?"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly Willow's phone starts to ring and she moved next to her head desk to answer.

"Hello?" She asked before recognized Xander's voice. "Hi, Xander." She nodded to Oz still smiling. "Happy Hanukkah for you too. Yes, I know. Isn't wonderful?"

"So, he noticed the snow too, huh?" Oz pointed out sarcastically.

"Yes, silly." Willow giggled. "Okay. Seems we'll have to cancel our annual Charlie Brown Christmas marathon then. Okay, I see ya, tomorrow." She hangs up and came back to Oz's side who still was watching the snow by the window.

"So, we are going to play in the snow tomorrow?" Oz guessed while looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeap." Willow nodded.

Oz brings Willow closer to him, caressing her red hair with tenderness. She blushed because of the closeness they were at that moment. She missed that. She missed him so much that hurts.

"Hey, I missed you, Wil." Oz said with a smile looking in awe at her. "What I said before, it's all true. Being without you, it's worse than loosing an arm or a torso. It's like I have this big hole in my chest and it hurts so much."

"I know. I missed you too, Oz." Willow gulped nervous. He brought her lips close to his, brushing a little bit before they share a deep kiss. "I'm sorry for everything…"

"Hush. We are over this, remember? Let's not talk about that again. And you don't need to prove me anything, okay? Just be with you tonight, it's enough. I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Oz." She whispered in his ear before close her eyes as Oz hold her in his arms. "I wish I could freeze this moment forever. I would die happy."

"Hey, that's not fair. You would die happy to make me miserable for loosing you." Oz joke teasing her. "Can't you just be here with me when both of us can be happy?"

Willow laughs. It was good to laugh again. Since she was apart from Oz in the last weeks because of the whole mess with Xander, she wasn't able to be happy or even smile. And Buffy tried to cheer her up but she didn't let herself be happy without Oz. She wanted to be punished for what she made him go through. Now, she only wanted to be happy with him. And forget about the world for one night. Just one night.

"Yes, I can." Willow smiled meaning it. Her famous Willow smile. The one Oz had fallen when he first met her. They lied in the bed again, giving up watching the movies Oz brought. Watching the snow, quietly while cuddling in bed was even better.

The first snow of Sunnydale not only brought happiness to some couples but also helped others in different ways, like Angel. In the next day, Willow and Oz had lunch at Buffy's home when Joyce made a very special Christmas supper after they spend the whole day playing in the snow. Although Buffy and Angel weren't together anymore, they seem happy that particular day. And that also makes Willow happy. She hated to see her friend suffer so much.

Willow and Oz found out that because of the snow, Angel didn't get the chance to kill himself. So, it was a miracle like Willow said. Everyone was happy and their laughers were filling the Summers's house with joy. Even Faith let herself be happy for the day. It was Christmas after all. She could be broody and moody the rest of the next year. Although, Buffy convinced her mother to invite Giles, Joyce was still trying to avoid him at the house because of the events with the band candy when Joyce and Giles become teenagers for a while.

After everybody exchanged Christmas gifts, everybody was watching Xander doing his famous Snoopy dance impersonation, Oz and Willow decided to sneak out to the front porch to be alone for a few seconds. The house was so crowded that they need a little time alone.

_White Christmas_ was playing on Buffy's CD player as they noticed the winter wonderland that Sunnydale became after the first snow. Everything around them was white. Buffy's garden. The streets. Everything. They noticed kids playing in the snow, doing snow angels and fighting against each other with snow balls. They also noticed couples playing with sleighs and giggling happy. Because of the cold weather people were wearing heavy winter clothes to protect themselves from the winter.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

"Cordelia will be surprise when she comes back." Willow pointed out with a sly grin. "She went to Aspen when she could ski here. What are the odds?"

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white _

Suddenly, Oz opened a naughty grin as Willow look at him confused. He pointed to the roof noticing there was a mistletoe hanging up there.

"Oh, right." Willow grinned before placed her lips on Oz's into a passionaly kiss. "Of course you wouldn't want to miss that especial tradition, right?"

"Of course not." Oz agreed with a sly smile.

Willow looks at him and giggled. She noticed the snow was still falling and stands up out of the porch, in the middle of the street. She starts to spin around like she was a six year old. She couldn't care less. It was Hanukkah. It was snowing. She and Oz were back together and everybody was happy. She couldn't care less about her childish behavior.

Oz looked at her in awe and sighed. That particular moment made him love Willow even more. Like that was possible. As the snow flakes were falling in her red head, he smiled happy. That was a miracle indeed. A hannukah miracle, like Willow suggested the night before.

He approached her spinning her to his arms while they were looking up at the sky as they hug together to watch the snow for a while before come back to Buffy's home.

**The End **


End file.
